Radio access networks (RANs) operated by wireless network providers provide shared, finite radio resources that are generally accessible to user devices via the air interface. RANs are susceptible to congestion and/or overload when the maximum number of radio links, i.e., signaling radio bearer (SRB) resources, have been established and/or the limited available bandwidth has been allocated to connected, Radio Resource Control (RRC) active user devices, i.e., data radio bearer (DRB) resources. During congestion/overload conditions in the RAN, when RRC protocol Connection Request messages are received from additional user devices seeking access, via an evolved NodeB (eNB) or a next generation NodeB (gNB), the eNB/gNB must support services designated as high priority, such as public safety and emergency communications users, etc. However, the RAN cannot simply rely on the Access Class information provided by the UE as being legitimate in determining a prioritization level associated with any given access request.